


The Most Beautiful Thing

by Monroha



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monroha/pseuds/Monroha
Summary: The world might be falling apart, but a gift from Minhyuk is all Sanha needs to forget about it.





	The Most Beautiful Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favourite son!!! Love you Sanha!! - Kay

It was the most beautiful thing Sanha had seen since his whole world fell apart. It was perfect. From the chip in the body, to the missing string. He stared at it in wonder, running his hand over the scratched up neck of the guitar on his lap. He delicately turned it around, still not believing it was real. 

“I found it in one of the houses we search last week. It was a pain trying to hide it from you.” Sanha blinked away from the instrument, letting his gaze fall on the boy in front of him.

Minhyuk fiddled with the hem of his sleeve, smiling nervously as he watched Sanha inspect the guitar. The younger boy almost laughed at how Minhyuk was acting. It was an interesting change from his normal, confident self. 

“Is it okay? I mean I know it’s in bad condition, but I’m sure we can find some fishing line to replace the string and Jinwoo was a carpenter, so I’m sure he can patch the hole there and—“ 

The brunette seemed to cut himself off as Sanha started giggling. It was even more rare to see the older boy ramble than it was to see him nervous. “It’s great Minhyuk. I love it.” He gave a bright smile before turning his attention back to the instrument in his hands. It would need some work, but Sanha would take anything he could get. It had been way too long since he had seen a guitar, let alone played one. 

He carefully moved it to rest on his knee, giving it an experimental strum. It was extremely out of tune, but Sanha could fix that. 

“Why did you wait?” He looked back up when Minhyuk didn’t answer right away. The older boy had a slightly confused look, so Sanha elaborated. “You said you found it last week. Why did you wait till now to give it to me?”

Realization hit Minhyuk’s face, and Sanha could have sworn the older boy was blushing. “I’ve um... I’ve been keeping track of the days. Since the outbreak. Today’s your birthday, so I just thought... I wanted to get you something.” 

Before he could respond, a loud voice came from behind him. “Don’t let him fool you.” 

“What?” 

He turned to see Bin and Myungjun walking towards them. They must have just returned from their supply run into the city. The two older boys shared a knowing look before Bin faced him, smirking. “He’s been looking for a guitar since he met you.” 

“I have not!” A stick went flying over Sanha’s head and almost hit Bin square in the forehead. The youngest giggled as the older boy squeaked in shock and hid behind a laughing Myungjun. “Bin you’re such a liar. I didn’t even know he played until like a couple weeks ago.”

Sanha didn’t bother pointing out that he knew Minhyuk was lying. The two had discussed it during one of their many late night conversations. Sanha had admitted he was just getting ready to attend an arts school before all this had started. And he had mentioned the only reason he passed his audition was because of his guitar skills.

He tuned out the others bickering in favour of looking back down to his new guitar. Sanha still remembered the feeling of when he held his first string instrument. When he was ten, his uncle had given him a toy ukulele. That had been the start of his fascination with the wooden instrument. From there he had gotten a real guitar, a simple hand me down from his father. It had been Sanha’s prized possession until he saved up enough money to buy his own a few years later. 

But this, despite how rugged and beat up, this guitar might be his favourite one yet. It was something he was familiar with, a tie to the life he had left behind. It reminded him of practicing until four in the morning. Only to get yelled at by his mother the next day for sleeping in. It brought him back to the time he had practiced so much, his fingers bled. His best friend had almost passed out from his fear of blood. But it was also a reminder of everything he had gained. A reminder that even in the darkest of times he could still find joy. Could still do something as mundane as strum his guitar while he listened to his friends argue in the background. 

Dongmin telling them that food was almost ready shook Sanha out of his thoughts. He still couldn’t bring himself to look away from the guitar. He didn’t want to ever look away from it. 

“You really do love that thing, don’t you? I’m glad.” The slight grin that he could hear in the older boy’s voice was enough to capture Sanha’s attention. 

He pried his eyes away from the wooden instrument, looking directly up at the person who had gifted it to him. Maybe the guitar was the second most beautiful thing Sanha had seen since his whole world fell apart.


End file.
